Sebastians Family of the night
by loh122
Summary: You can only run so far, can only escape the darkness for so long


Sebastian smirked as he wiped away the blood dripping down his chin, the light of the moon shining down bright on him "well you seem to be enjoying yourself" A voice spoke from behind him, turning his lips curled into a toothy grin "I was wondering when you were going to show up" he walked over to the boy who was wiping away some blood from his face on his sleeve adding to the blood stains on his shirt "look at yourself" he shook his head "Clean yourself up puck" puck laughed as he took of his blood stained shirt and replaced it with the one offered "So how many are left?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the ledge, looking out into the forest.

"Well lets see…"Puck thought for a moment "Kurt, Rory and Rachel. That Makes three left" puck said nodding, Sebastian laughed "well lets not keep them waiting" Sebastian stood dusting off his pants "any of the others awake?" he asked looking at puck who smirked "I have just the ones" he laughed as they both headed back inside.

Kurt's lungs burned as he ran, knocking branches out of the way. His eyes burned from the cold night air mixing with his tears. Behind him he could hear Rachel and Rory following him, both equally out of breath, the trio only stopping when the burning in their lungs became to much.

"I can't keep running" Rachel huffed, her hair falling in front of her face "rachel you need to be strong. We can get through this" Rachel's cries echoed out through the woods, kurt put a hand over her mouth to silence her "im sorry but we can't give them any.." a laugh stopped him midsentence. Three sets of eyes turned in circles trying to find the source.

"Well don't look so scared, its just your friends" A voice spoke from the darkness, the three backing in to each other, shaking in fear "you would think they would be happy to see us" Another voice spoke up, this one lighter, female. "your not our friends, your monsters" Rachel shouted into the darkness, her eyes soaked with tears "Rachel. Come on, stop crying" The first voice spoke up, a figure walking out of the darkness to reveal her boyfriend and kurts brother, finn.

Only he was different, his normally sweet innocent smile was replaced by a predatory grin, twin fangs gleaming in the moon light. Rachel couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her throat. She had thought he was dead, drained by their friends, no they weren't their friends anymore, they were monsters. She was wrong, finn had become one of them "aww come on rachel, get rid of the tears. It's not so bad, you get used to it" finn smiled, for a moment looking like the old finn. Rachel shook her head removing the image from her mind "No. No I cant" She shouted before running off into the darkness "Rachel! NO!" Kurt shouted making to run after her only to be stopped by rory "No we cant" he said before turning them back to where finn was standing, who was frowning before looking at kurt, he gave a small smile "Hey little bro" he said, kurt felt his heart thud before he narrowed his eyes "I am not your little brother. You don't get that right" tears streamed from his eyes "not anymore" his voice cracked.

Finn's frown deepened, he could understand they were scared but kurt was his little brother, he wasn't lying when he said that you get used to it. The speed. The strength. The eyesight, everything was so much better now. Finn turned back to kurt and found them both giving him an odd look "what?" he asked raising a brow "you do know you just said that out loud right?" kurt said trying not to laugh, it was so not the time. finn felt like he was blushing, if he could still blush "i.." he huffed before smiling "well it's ok, rachel can come later. It's time me and my little bro spent some time.." he was cut off by two figures walking out. One was a short haired blonde girl, dressed in a flowing white gown. The other was dressed in a white suit, a smirk plastered on his face "Hey boys" the figure waved, kurt felt rory clutch tighter to him "Sebastian" kurt spat like he tasted something gross "Now kurt is that anyway to talk to your master?" Quinn asked with a small laugh, kurt glared "he is not my master. I am not one of you. Neither of us are" he said pushing rory behind him, putting himself between rory and them, he had lost enough friends tonight, including his own brother, if he could he would do anything to keep from losing another.

Finn went to speak but was stopped by Sebastian waving a hand "Finn, go track down your hobbit girlfriend, bring her back to the house with the others." Finn took a step toward him "but he's my little brother, I should be the one.." he flinched when he noticed the glare from Sebastian "finn, I understand your still getting used to this, your still a newborn" his face softened just the slightest " so I will forgive this little boo boo" he smirked when finn lowered his gaze to the ground like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar "when you speak to me you will address me correctly, understood?" finn nodded before quickly adding "master"

Kurt couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. As much as he was afraid of his brother and he hated to admit it, finn was still his brother and the way Sebastian was treating him, like he was just a puppy, really pissed him off "Shut up you stupid meerkat" Kurt shouted, quinn gasped "how dare you.." Sebastian raised his arm silencing her "sorry master" she mumbled dropping her eyes and stepping back. Sebastian took a step forward smirking "well, little kitty has claws" he laughed "Finn, go get your girlfriend, I don't think she got very far" finn looked between his brother and his master before nodding and leaving in a blur, a couple branches breaking off in his wake.

Sebastian stepped closer to kurt, who took a step back pushing rory with him "oh don't act like that kurt, im not gonna hurt you" kurt rolled his eyes "yeah because I can trust you after drinking our friends dry and turning them into your little undead puppets." Kurt sent a glare filled with all his rage "you took my brother, you drained him dry right in front of me." A tear rain down his face as images attacked his mind. Arriving at the mansion. Catching up with the warblers. Dinner. Music. Laughing. The images changed from light to dark. The warblers locking all the doors. Attacking his friends. After puck had been drained by trying to protect quinn from nick and jeff, finn stepped in trying to keep blaine from attacking kurt. Kurt escaping with a few others, turning around when his brother cried out, only to see Sebastian pulling off of finns neck, blood dripping from his mouth.

Kurt put his hands on his head and clenched his eyes shut "Stop it!" he shouted "Get out of my head" kurt shouted at Sebastian, the only response was a raised eye brow and a smirk. Kurt cried out as more images invaded his brain. A basement lined with beds. Bodies still as corpses. Puck with blood red eyes, his mouth attached to a young women, screaming in fear. Quinn and finn feeding off of a still body, teeth stained red.

Kurt screamed as he fell to his knees "I. Said. Get. OUT!" he shouted once more forcing the images out of his head. His eyes filled with rage, he stood up on shaky legs. In the distance a scream rang out. Rachel. Kurt let out a lone cry for his fallen friend. Sebastian rolled his eyes, this was all growing tiresome "Just give in already. Once you join us everything will be fine. You will no longer have to be afraid of anything. No more being weak, being shoved and harassed. You can take revenge on those who have harmed you, made your life hell" Sebastian held out a hand "just come with me"

Kurt turned to rory who was pale and shaking with fear "rory, you need to get out of here. run and don't look back, just keep running." He whispered to the irish boy, his own eyes full of fear "no. I cant leave you, your all I have left, everyone else.." he gulped "they're all gone. I don't want to lose you too" kurt gave the boy a small smile and pulled him into a tight hug "I don't want to lose you either but I wont let them harm you too. Now go" he said pushing the boy from his arms and into the woods, with one last glance the boy took off in a run, fading into the darkness. Kurt let out a sigh as he fell to his knees, he didn't know if anyone was listening but he prayed rory got out of this, that he would make it safely through the woods and get to the town, where he might be safe from all of this.

Kurt went still when a pair of arms circled around him, breathe ghosting over his ear as the person spoke "it will only hurt for a moment, then nothing. When you wake up, you will be stronger and faster. You will have the strength to get back at those who have treated you like scum on their shoes" Sebastian spoke holding him close. Kurt shuddered as images of his boyfriend holding him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his face as he spoke "just do what you want with me, but please don't hurt rory." his voice was rough but he didn't care, he was tired and had given up quickly, unsure if it was his own doing or Sebastian's. Sebastian smiled "I promise my love, I wont hurt the boy. Once you take your rightful place by my side you will understand." Sebastian ended his speech by sinking his teeth into kurts pale neck, a gasp escaping the boys throat. At first kurt felt nothing but then pain like he never felt burst through his entire body. IT was like nothing he had ever felt, his body was hot, like he was sitting inside of an oven while it felt like every inch was being torn from his body, like cuts were being placed over every little piece of skin. His mind faded into the darkness, everything slowly going dark around him. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut, he saw a pair of legs stepping into the little clearing, another set hanging from their arms, not moving.

/

Sebastian watched as kurt lay motionless in his bed, his face pale as the light streaming through the open windows. Sebastian smiled, he had finally won he had finally gotten the 'family' he had always wanted. Sure it was filled with people that he once hated but now, now they were his. They were his coven, his children. Being that he sired them, they were tied to him, obey his every command, if they didn't they would receive proper punishment. He could pick up the sounds of his children in the lower levels of the house. He could hear blaine talking with nick and jeff, bouncing in his seat waiting for his new siblings to wake, specially kurt and rory. Quinn and puck laughing with finn. Trent and hunter watching the tv in the living room. Tuning them out he turned back to his perfect lover, who's eyes fluttered open.

Sebastian was by his side in an instant "welcome my darling. _Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle vie"_ Kurt's eyes held confusion before his lips turned upwards into a smile " _un tel plaisir de vous réveiller au son"_ Sebastian smiled before reaching over for a clear glass, bringing it to his lips "here my love. Drink this, it will help" kurt gulped the liquid down, his blue eyes turning a bright red "the others?" he asked making to sit up only for Sebastian to press him back down "are down stairs, some are still sleeping." He smirked "and I want you to myself for now. It's been to long"

Kurt would have blushed if still could "it has been to long, but I doubt even you would be up for a little roll in the hay if you were being hunted by your boyfriend who was a creature of the night" Sebastian's eyes lit up with something kurt couldn't place, he smirked, a fang poking out "well, if I was being chased by you I don't think I would run. In fact I would run toward you, begging to be fucked as you sink your teeth into me" he laughed when kurts eyes went wide with lust, the red turning brighter "you say that now because you weren't being chased through the woods after watching your boyfriend drain your brother before being pushed out of the window to escape" kurt huffed closing his eyes, Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek "rest now, in a few hours we can go greet the family, you are not finished changing yet." Sebastian curled into kurt, pulling him close to his body, the closer he was to him, the quicker he would finish the change. Kurts voice laced with sleep broke through the slight haze of his thoughts "rory? What about him?" Sebastian sighed before placing a kiss on his lovers cheek "he is down stairs, asleep. After you sent him running, he ran into puck and finn who were bringing rachel back to the house. He was changed shortly after you. Don't worry, he didn't hurt and now you wont have to worry about anyone" kurt sighed, he knew he should feel mad about all of this but for some reason he just couldn't be angry with him, he felt nothing but love and devotion to him. He would stay wrapped up in his arms forever if he could. Kurt shook his head "your wrong about that. I will worry about someone. My parents, im sure finn is going to worry about them too" his voice faded off as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Sebastian thought over for a moment, thank full that kurt had fallen asleep. Sleep wasn't needed for vampires but they still liked to sleep, it felt good after a stress full day. The parents problem would have be resolved quickly, he didn't want his lover to have to dwell with those thoughts. HE slipped from the bed so as not to wake the sleeping boy and left the room. He found who he was looking for in the kitchen, a glass of blood in their hand "Finn. I have a task for you…" once he finished he left the room and joined kurt back in his bed. He knew finn could handle the task at hand, he closed his eyes deciding some sleep would be good.


End file.
